Menu
The Menu 'is the primary way to get information, swap Mario's band members, and organize your equipped Medals in Book of Mario: Thousands of Doors. There are 5 tabs (4 before obtaining the first Medal, Energy Hit, from Professor Reality) on the Menu, in order of appearance: MARIO, FEAST, DEVICE, MEDALS, and NEWSPAPER. Of these, all but "MARIO" can be directly and instantly accessed by pressing a corresponding direction on the D-Pad. highlighted in the ''Mario tab in the Menu ''before obtaining Energy Hit.]] MARIO ''"Take a look at Mario and skills change." This is a primarily informative tab, showcasing Mario's level, rank, current Hammer, current Boots, curses, Love Pts., Plant Pts., Card Pts., Why? Pts., Currencies, Star Pcs., S. Spirit collection, and time spent in the Fun House. Descriptions '''Mario "* Mario has it * Stick Run/Run A Air ''(not to be confused with Air); Talk; Look; more'' B Weapon; No; next X Use your partner Z View status" Ranks Falling Stars: "Your neck, maybe the audience." Equipment Hammer: "Mario Hammer Do B weapon strike" Boots: "Mario is a lot Press A to enter." The Best Shoes: "The shoes are great. Press A to enter. Press A again again in midair to do a Spin Jump." Super Hammer: Great Shoes: Curses Paper Mode: "Do R to shoot the paper. You will drive in a card mode with a short pause." Plane Mode: "Stand on the box and shoot Y to has become the in the air to fly." Tube Mode: Fatguy hasn't revealed it yet. Boat Mode: TBA Stats Love Points: "The level is Mario's body power when they brutally die. When Mario Mario is zero, nothing happens." Plant Points: "Emphasize that Mario and his partner use this step." Card Points: "You must earn points to be with symbols." Why? Points: "This shows the defeat of the enemy. Improve 100 to go to level." Currencies: "You must watch out and pay money to buy some stuff." Star Pieces: "Mario's star was collected." Shine Spirits/Poshley Sprites: "Mario Sprites Search. He can collect three allies." Fun House: "Mario continued to serve." FEAST "Check the operation." Here, Mario can swap their current partner by pressing Z to change network. Also, information, such as the Smell and Battle Options of your partner, may be seen. Descriptions Goombell "Goombell Goomba is a girl. He is now an archaeologist. Find out where you are and your enemies are in battle. Greetings. Go up!" Carbon "It turned out that he wanted to claim too much for the cave, his friend or Koo Koopie. Press X to shoot the shells and remove items. After pressing shell, you can try to hold X to hold it in the house." Sir Snow "A flurry of snow in space. Snow can blow with X and strong winds will hit the hook. Destroy the head of your enemy!" Lil Fat "This baby, Yoshi, is very small but also high- ...Fatguy has yet to showcase the rest of this text. Viviana "Viviana, one hit in dark, faced complicated complexity. Hurt X to hide Mario in the shade. After removal, no one can be found. Mr. Mowz "Ms. Mowz, Lovely Howz, who is actually the leader of the RoguePort brand. Press X to leave an item to close to him. When treasure is close, the nose will return." Big Bob "Bob is first leading sailor, Scarlette is beautiful. Married one time. Do the X and take a few steps forward and then explode. His ball can even change the switch." For a list of descriptions of all partner attacks, see Battle Options. DEVICE "look Mario elements here." Mario can view Products or Serious Things here. In this tab, he can sort by A B C or Species. Descriptions Products Products: "Mario article. War and military use." For a list of all Products and their descriptions, see Category:Products. Serious Things Serious Things: "The most expensive things in Mario." Postbox SP: "Email device! Press A to write the code" = MEDALS Mark remove and delete the sea. Descriptions Everything Everything: "All the stars of Mario." For a list of all Medals and their descriptions, see Category:Medal. Equipment ID Equipment ID: "All the missiles are online." NEWSPAPER "see arrival." All the miscellaneous information can be found regarding completion status of the game. This includes all of the milk recorded in Magic by Goombell's Blah, the Crystalline Stars, Medals, and prescriptions from Zesso. Descriptions Card Card: "This tattle allows to to check things by Mario World." Magic: "The enemy of Goombell's investigations can be found." Face of Glass Face of Glass: "Look, it's a Mario star with a united element, the Crystal." Medals Medals: "Watch the cards Mario collects here." Prescript Prescript: "Essen Zess T. is here and your." Separation Methods A B C: "Insert the alphabet." Species: "Sort by Race." Indicator: "Number by number." Country: "Connect to location enemies appear most." Category:Game Mechanisms